Hand mops provided with an opening at a mop section to insert directly a hand therein are known for cleaning articles near-at-hand such as furniture, tables, ornamental articles (see Patent Document No. 1, e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-137168).
Such hand mops are capable of sweeping dirt or dust on a flat wide surface of an object to be cleaned such as a top board of a table, however, it is not capable of sufficiently sweeping dirt or dust on a complex-shaped surface or in fine sections.
Therefore, a pouch-shaped cleaner for easily and reliably cleaning a complex-shaped surface or fine sections has been provided (see Patent Document No. 2, e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-166841).
In the pouch-shaped cleaner, a back side and/or a palm side of a body of a pouch-shaped article to be inserted one's hand is made from a fabric of a fabric of ultra fine fiber, and a peripheral edge of the body of the pouch-shaped article is provided with oblong strip-shaped small pieces.    Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-137168.    Patent Document No. 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-166841.
In such the pouch-shaped cleaner, when sweeping dirt or dust on a surface of an object by moving the cleaner in the directions of back and forth and around, dirt or dust in a fine section can be cleaned to some degree, however, dirt or dust on the surface of the object cannot be cleaned by moving the cleaner in a vertical direction. Therefore, such the pouch-shaped cleaner has a problem that it is not easy to clean by raking out frontward dirt at the inmost portion of narrow space. Moreover, the pouch-shaped cleaner has a problem that dirt and the like in fine sections such as four corner sections inside of a box cannot be cleaned.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems described above, and objects thereof are to provide a cleaner capable of sufficiently sweeping dirt or dust accumulated on the complex-shaped surface or in the fine sections such as the inner four corner sections.